You're My Smile
by Shadowgirl502
Summary: Regardless if it's his birthday Levi still doesn't smile even if all his friends drag him out of his office, there's no smile, yet it doesn't mean he hates it. He appericates what they do regardless if he doesn't express it verbally. But once being alone with the rogue, he cracks a smile at the stupidity of how persistent everyone were because in the end they're his smile. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator**

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

It was early in the morning, early to the point that the sun hasn't decided to make its first appearance of the day. Any ordinary day according to many, a day in the winter cold which has most of the civilians kept in the warmth of their homes, within the walls without worrying too much about Titans. However, not everyone lives like that, no, there's people fighting to ensure their freedom and everyday holds different challenges. Expect, today a handful of the scouts were aware that today wasn't ordinary, but instead it was their Captain's birthday.

But no one dares say a word to him, Levi wasn't the one to celebrate or even acknowledge it, yet it never stopped his friends in doing so every year since they found out about his birthday. And he starts out his day trying to remain asleep until he finds it appropriate to get out of bed, but he was face yet again with his roommate waking up early as usual. He'll keep eyes shut, not wanting to see the white haired woman that he worked alongside with for a few years now and Levi won't deny that he sometimes wished she was at least a bit normal in regards to sleeping schedules.

Smiling down at the Captain, seeing how the man shifted away as if trying to continue his sleep, but he was already awake the moment she decided to start the day. Yet he tends to pretend for a bit longer, enough that he can force himself to fall asleep even if it's for another half an hour or by the time it's sunrise.

Tilting her head once she saw how he already frowned to himself, knowing that he was being watched and Levi didn't bother opening his eyes as he shoved her away when she spoke up which gotten her to chuckle at his actions, "Happy birthday sleepy head."

His eyes remain shut, releasing a tiring sigh as he rolled away from his roommate while bitterly responding back, "Can you just give me a break," Levi wasn't one to wake up extremely early unlike the white haired woman, sure he wakes up early too, but he won't get up too soon when it's still dark out and he simply wished to catch a bit more time in bed before getting up.

"Well looks like the old man woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Tsuki refine herself from laughing, but she did tease him on his morning behaviors which is privilege to see and without a doubt she gotten a reaction from him that made her laugh at how childish he can be.

Swiftly moving his arm as he smacked her with the pillow, shutting the woman up before he sat up as he frowned over to the rogue, "Look who's talking," Levi rubbed his face before sparing a look outside to see that the sun hasn't raised yet and it means he'll have a head start with work at least.

Setting the pillow aside, Tsuki raised a brow over to the man who leaned back onto his elbows and to hear Levi bluntly state, "Don't say a word to anyone about it."

"You know they're aware of your birthday, Levi," Standing up while reminding him of the fact that their friends were well aware of the day and will certainly acknowledge it in their own ways, but she saw how he stared out the window as if he was thinking about something, "So without a doubt Hanji will say something along with everyone else at least mentioning it."

Laying back down again, covering his face as he recalled last years events since Hanji some times can get a bit over enthusiastic about anything and the man didn't want to deal with a similar situation like before, "Don't remind me, I remember last year," Frowning to himself, recalling how he had the struggle of cleaning out frosting out of his face since his friends that it'll be funny putting some on him.

"I'll leave you alone," Deciding to leave the room and head out to do her morning routines before regrouping with him and the others for a bit. She offered a smile, Tsuki brushed his hair softly and afterwards she left the room without any more words being said between the two.

Furrowing his brows once feeling her fingers stroke his hair before leaving the room, Levi cracked an eye open to see the rogue disappear through the door and he decided to take the time to stay in bed for a bit longer before starting the day, "Hmm..."

He thought back to the old days before being part of the Corps, remembering how he'll spend his birthday with his only two friends in the underground, but once they were gone then it wasn't the same. It doesn't go away, feeling strange when realizing a year has passed- another year without the two, without his mother, and being in the Survey Corps. But now the new friends he managed to make within the Corps have been the ones to acknowledge his birthday and even go through the trouble of doing something for him. Closing his eyes again, planning to get out of bed in a bit before closing himself in his office to keep him busy.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Levi was already busy with his duties as Captain, going through some reports that he was still signing off which he'll take down to Erwin once he's done. Pausing for a split second once hearing the door open and close, but he didn't bat an eye towards whoever decided to enter the office space, yet Levi already had his assumptions and wasn't wrong when a cup was set on his desk.

Still he didn't shift his attention, continuing his work while sending his acknowledgement to his partner, "Thanks."

The white haired scout folded her arms while walking over to him, she took a look of the paper work that was already done and Tsuki didn't spare a glance towards him when she spoke up, "Paperwork as usual."

Setting it aside for a moment, taking the cup by the rim within his grasp as he savor the taste of the tea. His bored neutral expression remain unchanged but he did indeed enjoy the tea and he didn't need to say anything in regards to it since Tsuki already knew his thoughts on it.

Levi didn't say much but he did make a remark, "Filling out some shitty reports which is basically all I have to do today," Then he stood up from his desk, setting the cup down before walking over to collect a few things, but Levi was stopped along with his sentence being cut off, "Then do some-"

"Cut back Levi and just enjoy your birthday," Tsuki cut him off, checking his buckles on his harness, frowning to herself to see that he continued his bad habit of having them on too tightly, but she didn't bother commenting on it again so instead she simply loosen them slightly without getting into any arguments.

Rolling his eyes, he should've expected her to check on him since he never listen, but once she was done adjusting his straps. Levi resume his work while retorting back, "I have work to do and I would rather do the damn paperwork."

"You're really an old man," Leaning against her own desk that has been empty for some time now, Tsuki already grew accustom in working in the archives that she kinda abandoned her actual desk.

Watching him carefully, she folded her arms before trying to convince him to ease up a bit, "But you need a break from time to time and I believe today should be one of them even if you don't want to do anything special. Sometimes a simple quiet time to yourself is fine or whatever you wish to do."

Walking over to her, Levi narrowed his eyes as he placed his hands onto her desk, in the progress he trapped the woman in her place when he responded back, "You say one word too many."

Staring at one another for a moment before he pulled back, returning back to his own desk where he collected his cup of tea, enjoying the warmth of the beverage and feeling comfortable despite waking up far early for his taste, but the silence makes up for it.

Tsuki remained at her desk, lingering a bit as she thought of her own work that needs to be done. Finally pushing herself off the desk once knowing what she'll be doing for the day, "I'll be at in the library, but mainly I'll be in the archives if you need me," Walking over to his desk, standing in front of him as she informed him of her location.

"Don't get yourself into any trouble," Not giving much attention since he was fully aware how she's always tucked within the archives so it's nothing surprising to hear.

Crossing her arms, Tsuki stood beside him again and she replied in a sarcastic tone, "Yes, a paper cut will be the death of me."

"I'll be surprised if it is since a Titan can't do the job," Smirking, he didn't need to look up to know that she was lost with any witty sarcastic comebacks.

She paused, giving him credit for his remark, but Tsuki wasn't going to saying anything in return, "I'm going to ignore that for today," Then she decided to get back at him by unexpectedly touch his skin since it tends to bug him at times because of her strange biological components that differentiates her.

Frowning, pulling back the second he felt her fingers brush his cheek, but he was taken back by the heat that radiated from her, "I can never get used to your unusual warm skin."

"No one will, but maybe it's because you're a little bit cold yourself," Chuckling, she knew that it was one of the simplest things that rattle him up a bit and Tsuki still placed a quick kiss onto his cheek before he had the chance to react.

Leaving the room before he could say a word for her sudden act, Levi frowned to see that the rogue already left. He wasn't upset by her small acts of affection, but he hasn't gotten completely used to it since he didn't receive such things for a long time when he was a child with his mother. But he won't deny that he gets slightly flustered at times, yet he'll maintain a cool static look revealing nothing that could possible give away what he's feeling internally.

Returning back to his work, not giving any more of his attention on what just happened, but he'll spare a glance at the empty desk that belonged to the rogue. He shook his head, muttering under his breath, "Tck- brat," Levi didn't plan for much, complete his work and retire back to his room so he can call it a night.

Nothing more and nothing less.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Hanji quickly moved, turning the corner of the bookshelf as she hoped into the back of the room to see the white haired woman sitting at the table with a range of books and maps layout out across the flat surface. A grin crossed her lips, rushing over as she slammed her hands onto the table, "Tsuki!" Chuckling, pulling a chair out as she sat across her friend, but Hanji couldn't contain the excitement for the plan she whipped up, "I knew I'll find you here."

"Hey Hanji," Looking up from her work, the white haired woman furrowed her brows since she wasn't expecting anyone to enter the archives, but Tsuki knew by the tone that Hanji needed something from her, "Um... What can I help you with?"

Leaning over the table, gaining the rogue's complete attention as she began to spill the idea she came up with, "I managed to gather up Erwin, Mike, and the members of your squad, so we can have a little party for Levi," Smiling, Hanji was now counting on the white haired woman to do the last part which should be easier said than done since the rogue is more capable of making him do things, "But I need you to make sure to bring him to the location."

Lifting her hands up in defense, knowing not to meddle especially if it was going around some type of lie in order to bring Levi around anywhere, "Hanji I don't know if-"

"Come on, pretty please! We only need to drag him there and surely you can do the job!" Begging, lacing her fingers together as she pouted for a moment, but Hanji stood up suddenly as her eyes lit up and she offered a possible solution, "Just show him a new mop or a sale of cleaning products and lure him to the place! There easy peasy!"

Tsuki laughed at Hanji's comment, but still the rogue was unsure how it'll be to get him into going somewhere without revealing much about it, "I..."

"Please!"

"Fine, I'll get him there," Sighing in defeat, agreeing to her friend's request yet it still didn't feel quite right since she was full aware of how Levi will be once discovering Hanji's plan.

"Yes! I'll see you later with the birthday boy," Just like that Hanji waved farewell to the rogue and she returned to her own duties before heading out with the others in time so they'll greet Levi when it's time.

Running a hand through her bangs, Tsuki exhaled while her eyes fell back to the table as she whispered, "This... This isn't going to go well..." Leaning against her hand, recalling Hanji's words and the rogue chuckled to herself, "Lure him with a new mop, some things don't get old."

She sat there for a moment taking in what just happened and what to say later to Levi so it doesn't give away the plan tat their friends have done. The rogue took a deep breath before returning back to her previous task that Hanji interrupted not so long ago. Surely, she'll probably have to go get him herself or he'll end up retrieving her from the archives, but it'll give her enough time to make something up.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Closing the door behind him, Levi debated to enter the place or simply stay outside until she left the room, but he knew that Tsuki hardly leaves the archives until told otherwise. So he entered the room, not pleased to see how some books were covered in dust from hardly ever being touched and he frowned to himself. But he didn't let it bother him too much, walking further into the room as he walked among the bookshelves and selves that held maps along with other pieces of information.

"Still in here?" He won't deny that he can't stand the place when it's not cleaned, but he also isn't going to do it due to his own work, yet he should've known that the rogue wasn't going to clean the place, "Surrounded by filthy books that haven't been dusted off for god knows how long."

He wasn't surprised to see her sitting at the table that has became her new desk, Levi crossed his arms while keeping off the selves around him avoiding to get dirty, but he couldn't help himself from rolling his eyes once hearing her response, "Yes, I'm still in la la land with all these dusty books."

"More like hell," Retorting back, Levi walked up to where she was working, seeing how she was creating and updating some information on previous records.

"I believe you're mistaking my place to Hanji's," Responding back, laughing faintly at his remark, but Tsuki didn't see any harm in his words yet she felt the need to correct him on his statement revolving her work area.

"You're right, this is decent, I guess," Frowning at the thought, Levi remembered how Hanji's office was and without a doubt it's his worse nightmare, so he would rather be in the archives than their friend's office, "Four eyes is far worse than this."

He watched how she didn't really mind him, continuing to note down some things into her notebook while replying back to him, "But I won't expect you to enter here since you tend to only complain and I've noticed you're more annoyed than usual."

Looking away, keeping in mind not to touch anything as he walked around the table, "It's just you."

"Hmm," Tsuki hummed back, not going to saying anything in return as she rolled up a few scrolls, but she knew it was a matter of time until he brought up the cleaning aspect since they both knew how he hates it when things aren't cleaned to a standard.

Finally making it clear, Levi told her to dust off the place and properly clean everything within the place instead of leaving it in its current state, "Next time, clean up the place."

"I can live with it," Sighing, looking up as she raised a brow before making her stand on the matter, but the two of them were fully aware of the agreement that was made and after getting Erwin involved in the matter. She was responsible for the archives, meaning she would tend to them according to her liking, so Levi can't obligate her into cleaning up until it's up to his expectations, "But if you meant for me to clean so you can enter the place without complaining as if you're going to die. Then I might consider it when I'm free."

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, should've expected a response like that from her, but Levi was also fully aware if he dares spark an argument surrounding the issue then they'll have to deal with Erwin stepping in once again like before which no one wants a repeat with.

Sighing to himself, Levi turned away before replying back, "Only you and four eyes has the audacity to come here, but you basically live here," He wouldn't understand how anyone would be comfortable being among so much dust or even dare work in the conditions that Hanji deluge herself in within her own office.

"Won't argue with you on that, but it's the only thing I'm comfortable doing," Leaning against her hand, Tsuki stared at him as she waited for his response, "However, what brings you here?"

"To leave, it's late," Cutting straight to the point, Levi wanted to just go back to their room and take a break from everything before calling it a day.

Leaning back into her chair, raising a brow as she attempted to get a more explicit answer from him, "Define late?"

"Don't be a smart ass now," Not having none of it, he retorted back and Levi watched how she began to clean up her space so they can head out.

Recalling what was asked from her earlier, Tsuki stood as she began to collect everything before returning them into their rightful places, "Well, I still have something else to do after this, so I need you to accompany me," Glancing over to him, returning some of the scrolls into their compartments and setting some books away.

"Which is?"

Standing on her toes, she was relieved to see that she managed to put away one of the books, but the woman didn't spare much information to him, "I won't bore you with anything, but it's something that I need another person, so you're the lucky champ, birthday boy," Finally facing him, Tsuki offered a smile before pushing in her chair while placing her notebook within her jacket, "Come on, before it actually does get late."

"Care to explain your little errand run?"

Keeping his blank stare, he didn't expect any type of errands to come up because he would've at least been informed about it from Tsuki herself on a earlier time instead of being told last minute. So it brought up the question what came up that she needed him to join her on some type of errand run.

"It's nothing crazy, just need to collect some items, maybe get some products to clean this place up without using your stuff," She didn't look at him in case he would see right through her, so instead she continued to wrap her work space up while looking around the place, "I might need to get a new notebook as well."

"Yet that can't wait for another time?"

"Stop complaining," Crossing her arms, Tsuki frowned at him while bring up a point, "I never say anything when you need some new cleaning equipment, do I?"

"Fine," Muttering to himself, he left her to do whatever she needed to do before the they head out on the errand run.

He kept at the door, not saying anything since all he wanted to do was leave the room and finish whatever errand, so he can be in the comfort of their dorm. Levi knew not to meddle with anything within the room since everything is organized in a way that was easily accessed by the rogue and any other veteran that has access to the room, so he left it to her in handling the work. Yet he would be pleased if she took the time to dust off the place every once in awhile, but it looks like that's too much to ask from anyone these days .

Bored of just standing around, but when he decided to check on the rogue's status, Levi furrowed his brows as he watched how she appeared to contemplate about something before she paced between the table and the bookshelf. Walking other to her, Levi raised a brow as he asked, "What's wrong now?"

Sighing out in frustration once realizing something, Tsuki glanced at the few things that were left out on the table before looking up at the original location they came from, "Uhh... I just realized that some of these were brought down from there," Motioning Levi to see where exactly the items needed to go, but she knew that they aren't going to reach the self on their own due to their short stature.

Levi stared at the place that was definitely out of his reach, but he was more interested in how she even managed to get the items since she isn't tall either, "How the hell did you get them? Did you climb up there or something?"

"No, I'm not that crazy," Elbowing him, Tsuki explained herself while staring up at the self, "Mike was here earlier and I asked him to get it down for me, but now the issue will be me putting them away."

Shrugging, not having anything to do to help the rogue out which irked him since it's his only weakness. Levi stated the obvious, "Sorry to break it to you, but we're out height," He would help, but they both knew that they're not going to be any use when it comes to reaching high things without help from someone else or something else.

"I don't appreciate your play on words," Frowning at him, she wasn't happy with his tone, but her eyes fell onto the chair and she gotten an idea, "Hold the chair while I reach up there."

Tugging the chair up to the self, Levi watched while standing close in case he needed to do anything as Tsuki placed the items on the chair so she can set them back into their assigned places. Yet he wasn't planning to be standing on the chair while lifting her onto his shoulders, "Hey-"

"Hey yourself, it's not like we haven't done this before, so just do it," Tsuki cut him off before he went onto his little rants, she needed to hurry up and take him to where Hanji asked her to.

Stepping onto the chair, Levi held the rogue on his shoulders before handing one of the books up to her, but he frowned once the chair moved a bit due to their uneven balance, "Steady."

"I know, just move closer," Barely setting the book onto the shelf, but she still needed to get close enough without adding anymore unnecessary struggles and Tsuki was not surprised to know how he's avoiding the dusty surface.

Wrinkling his nose, not liking the thought of getting close to the uncleaned shelf and avoiding to get anything dirty on his uniform as he began to protest, "I'm not getting close to that filthy-"

"You want to fall over?" Raising her voice, cutting him off before he dared try one of his long rants about the issue because he won't stop and she doesn't have time to hear it at the moment. Glancing down at him, motioning him to hand her the next item, "I'm all fine with it but I don't think you'll be too content about it."

"Fine!" Glaring at the shelf in front of him as if it was his mortal enemy, but he complied and Levi narrowed his eyes before muttering back. Handing over another book before steadying moving closer to the bookshelf, "You owe me."

"Of course, it's your birthday after all," Rolling her eyes, assuring him that things will make up for his close encounter with dirt.

"Careful."

Chuckling, she remained him of how resilient she is, being able to tolerate pain more than him or the others due to her quick recovers. So it makes her smile at how he'll still express some worry, "It's not like I'm going to hurt myself, Levi, so just give me a minute," Finally setting the last item away, Tsuki placed the scroll beside the books within it's compartment and sighed to herself once she knew everything was done.

"Why are you short?" Not sparing a glance to see her expression, Levi knows not to say too many remarks on her height because she'll only throw them back since he isn't that tall either.

But he likes to make some comments here and there because there aren't many people shorter than him within the Corps and the rogue doesn't take offense to the fact she's petite when she's fully capable of defending herself against large opponents.

She placed her arm on top of his hand, responding back on his comment regarding her height, but they only toss those types of jokes around with each other just for the hell of it, "I'll give you the answer once you explain it yourself."

"Alright, come down now," Levi moved off the chair while making sure not to drop the rogue, he helped her off his shoulders and he took a step back waiting to see if there's anything else that needs to be done.

Offering a smile, appreciating his help and Tsuki returned the chair back to its spot, "Thanks."

"Tck- you're covered in dust," Clicking his tongue in distaste once seeing how her hands where already dirty from being among the dust covered bookshelves and Levi saw how she didn't seem too bothered from it as usual.

Looking at her hands, Tsuki wiped them off across the sleeve of her jacket which gained a disapproving look from Levi and it quickly turned into a frown once she replied back, "You're lucky that it's your birthday because I would've already smudged your face with these filthy fingers."

"Aren't you funny," Levi batted her hands away from him, responding back in his sarcastic tone and he watched how she laughed to herself which only made roll his eyes.

"Alright lets go."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Time passes and with very second that passes, Levi soon began to realize how it didn't seem right but he kept to himself as he followed the rogue. Frowning to himself, glancing over to his companion who's face was well hidden with the help of the green cape, but he still saw how Tsuki's expression didn't expose any hints in what was her true motive of dragging him out.

"You're staring," Tsuki pointed out, not batting an eye as they continued to walk together, but she wasn't bothered by it since people would stare due to her unusual atmosphere that draw attention regardless if she covers up.

Rolling his eyes, not acknowledging her statement as he clicked his tongue in annoyance, "How much longer until-"

"We're here, okay," Finally coming to a stop, she didn't wait for him to say anything else in return as she opened the door to reveal the surprise that their friends have done for him.

His eyes widen the second he realized what happened and Levi quickly looked over to the rogue who held their hands up in defense, "You-"

"Sorry," Tsuki smiled sheepish, already imagining what he'll say, but before either of them could say anything else they were quickly greeted by Hanji who took the opportunity of taking Levi away.

"Come on birthday boy~!" Without another word leaving his mouth, he was pulled away by Hanji who was already busy snacking on some sweets as she took Levi over to the others that awaited him.

Narrowing his eyes, not amused to know he was tricked into a party of some sort and yet Levi knew he should've expected something to happen. After all he's friends with Hanji and anything will happen if it includes the Titan enthusiasm, "I should've known you'll do something four eyes."

Levi looked over to see his squad greet him, seeing that four of them were there, "Captain!"

"Another year, huh, Levi," Erwin chuckled, he smirked once commenting on his friend's unchanging appearance, "Yet you still look the same as ever."

Snorting back, Levi rolled his eyes as he walked alongside the tall blonde, "Tck- aren't I lucky," Glancing over to see the other blonde, Mike, who gave a nod towards him instead of sparing any words and Levi nodded back.

Shaking his head, sighing under his breath, Erwin responded back, "Smile for once, Levi."

"Just enjoy this moment, Captain," Petra spoke out from their squad, seeing how their squad leader doesn't appear to have taken a liking to the surprise gathering, but everyone knew how Levi was by now.

Dropping an arm around him, "You got everyone here!" Hanji patted her short black haired friend's shoulder, smiling to him as she motioned Levi to take a good look around, "We're here for you~"

Quickly leaving his side before Levi could say anything, but he sighed to himself once seeing how his friends were happy and it relaxed him slightly. The atmosphere was lively, calm, and for a moment everything felt different as if there was no worries about the future even if it was for a split second.

Watching him, seeing how it's taking him a while to loosen up which she won't blame him for since they've been through a lot that it's hard to enjoy life.

"Lighten up Levi," Folding her arms, Tsuki stared at him as their eyes met and they didn't say anything else since they already know what the other meant.

In return, Levi sighed to himself before staring at the cake and he frowned to himself as he looked over to Erwin, "Just tell me that Hanji wasn't near the cake."

Erwin chuckled, seeing how his friend was concern if the pastry was tampered with especially when Hanji is around, so the blonde reassured him that it was perfectly fine, "Rest assure she was far from it especially since Mike kept an eye on it," Glancing over to their more silent friend who stood not too far from them, seeing how Mike kept to himself.

"I won't let someone ruin my work," Mike responded back, not sparing a look towards the two as he made it clear that nothing will happen to the cake especially since he put his time into making it during his free time.

Levi wasn't one for sweets, but he still showed his gratitude since his friends put effort into a day he wouldn't think much of, yet it didn't change how he wanted it to be simple, "No candles," He didn't want to be put on the spot of blowing out candles or anything, never one for the center of attention so he'll avoid it at all means.

Tsuki leaned over, raising a brow as she questioned him for his reasons, "What's the point in that then?"

"I believe your squad took care of that," Their commander placed the candles onto the table while stating that the elite squad took it upon themselves to bring the candles and Erwin watched how Levi sighed to himself.

Folding his arms, his eyes fell over to the blonde for a moment before glancing over to the rogue, "One is enough, I don't want to repeat last years."

Erwin glanced over to see Hanji among the others, seeing how the woman was a bit too energetic for everyone else's good but it can't be helped since she managed to persuade Mike into bringing some treats that looked like tiny Titans. The blonde smiled over to his friend as he commented, "Hanji is a handful, but you can't lie it was entertaining."

"For you," Retorting back, Levi could clearly remember how Erwin had a joy ride in seeing that Hanji managed to push his face into the cake and the thought only made Levi cringe at the idea of being covered in frosting. It only made it worse when he saw that people were still willing to eat the cake afterwards which he skipped because it was unsanitary, "It was a mess."

From the corner of his eye he saw how the white haired placed a hand over her mouth, concealing the smile that appeared at the memory which he reminded him about, "You're still bitter that we smudged your face with it."

This gotten a chuckle out of Erwin, recalling the image and the blonde was amused at how Levi reacted to the reminder. Crossing his arms, frowning to himself as he muttered, "I wanted to kill everyone for doing that," Not meaning the words, but portraying his feeling of the event and his expression darken once recalling the effort of cleaning himself afterwards, "Tck- staining my clothes and getting it in my damn hair."

"You're lucky no ants decided to join in the mess," Pushing herself away from the table once noticing that the others were heading over to their direction, Tsuki made light of the memory which Levi overreacted and she glanced over to him, "Don't be overdramatic, Levi."

Levi turned back to Erwin once hearing the man complain, seeing how the blonde smiled at him, "Happy birthday, Levi."

"Congrats," Nodding, Mike was straightforward, but this time he gave his friend a smile which he rarely does.

Petra held out a card towards Levi after the others gave her the okay since it was a group effort and it was Eld who spoke up from the four, "For you Captain," Gunther smiled towards the man while Oluo gave their superior a simple nod as he kept his cool which earned him a elbow to the arm by Petra.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, I get," Accepting it, his eyes stared at the card before tucking it away into one of the pockets within his jacket. Levi stared at everyone, but he looked over to Hanji who placed an arm around him which made him shrug her off before speaking up, "Thanks, I appreciate that you went through this trouble for something like this."

Erwin reminded his friend of the value of them taking a step back once in a blue moon to appreciate the world they're fighting to protect, "I believe we all deserve moments like these, certainly a man like yourself needs this from time to time as well," The blonde also knew that Levi and along with many have gone through hell, so it only gives them more of a reason to gather together for a special event as friends.

"Among friends and family, so there's no need to be uptight with work," Tsuki chuckled, looking over to see the two blonde men who aren't ones to break away from their duties just like Levi as well, "Even Mike has lighten up and surely Erwin must have put time aside for this as well."

"Captain, if we may say," Gunther dropped his serious posture, providing his respects to their squad leader and the scout smiled along side the rest of their group. Showing how they appreciate their Captain, "We're honored to have spent another year with you and hope the best for you in the later future."

Chiming in, Hanji attempted to say repeat herself once again, but she was cut off before she could finish her sentence, "Happy-"

Dragging out his sigh, tired of hearing Hanji constantly wish him a happy birthday and Levi gotten the message by now, "Not again, I already heard it countless times from you today, Hanji."

Tsuki kept her arms folded, her attention focus over towards the others that have left them. Glancing over to Levi, releasing a deep breath as she said, "Ease up a bit."

"She's right, we hardly ever have a time to do such things like this," Erwin agreeing with the rogue, he also knew that their duties in fighting for humanity has taken much of their time away from everything else outside of scouts.

"Don't remind me," Muttering to himself, knowing how the rogue usually ends up being right one way or another, so Levi didn't want to hear it from anyone.

Clasping her hands, already drawing the energy out of most of the people around her, Hanji placed her arm around one of the cadets as she announced, "Lets get this started~!"

Placing a hand on his forehead, already feeling that he'll get a headache in no time, "Can you get the pain killers ready when we leave to our dorm," Half serious while also displaying the utter sarcasm within his voice, Levi looked over towards Tsuki since she was his roommate after all.

"Now you're being overdramatic," Rolling her eyes, nudging him slightly as she gave some of her words for reassurances that if it comes to it then she'll do what he asks, "But if you need something then I'll get it for you and I'll bring out your favorite tea as well, if you want."

Shaking his head, chuckling at how Levi could be regardless if they were in a different atmosphere that wasn't tied down to their duties as soldiers, "However at the moment just let everything go, you're among friends."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Furrowing her brows, staring at the alcoholic beverage in her hand, not understanding how it effects people since she couldn't share that same experience to relate to. So instead, she stepped back once things picked up among everyone and being comfortable to be a loner for the time who watches out for the others. However, Levi frowned once seeing that the white haired scout decided to break away from the crowd. Looking over his shoulder to see how the rogue now stood alone, he knew to give the woman a moment alone before he decides to split from the group. Sure he was socially awkward and Tsuki could relate to that depending on the situation which could put her off from interacting with others.

Without saying a word, Levi walked away from the others and making sure not to draw much attention to his sudden departure, but his eyes met with Erwin's who didn't ask any questions. Instead the blonde left him being, full aware of what Levi is off too and he didn't bring any attention on the man, so Erwin left it alone as he stood among the others while his friend departed. However, the blonde couldn't stop himself from chuckling as Erwin spoke with Mike while Hanji began to start one of her long stories of the older days when the elite squad wasn't around.

Raising a brow once seeing Levi walk over to her, she could only assume he was already tired and decided to break away from the group for a bit. The rogue welcomed him as she asked, "How is it?"

"Loud," Retorting back once standing in front of the rogue and Levi looked over to the others seeing how everyone conversate among themselves.

"Aren't you a smart one," She made a remark, smiling as she glanced back to the others. Seeing how they're enjoying their time together, taking a breath of fresh air aside from their work.

"Shut up already," Narrowing his eyes at her remark, "You know what I meant."

"Hanji who has gotten louder if that's even possible," Leaning against the wall beside her, his unchanging scowl soon shift over to see the brown haired woman causing a commotion as she appear to be telling a story to the others.

Her expression soften, chuckling Tsuki placed a hand on his arm before encouraging him to ease up, "Just appreciate the moment Levi, relax and enjoy the time we have especially for something special like this."

"You talk too much," Responding back, but he paused once hearing the rogue laugh and Levi questioned her, "What's so funny?"

"I can tell you gotten a few drinks. Did Hanji over did it already? I can tell by how loud she is right now."

"You know it, four eyes always gets into trouble," The corner of his lip turned upward, he looked over to see how Hanji is already pushing it with her alcohol.

Watching how he's been more sociable only means that the alcohol is slowly getting to him. Nudging his arm, Tsuki joked around with him, bringing the subject up, "Aren't you a bit talkative now, how many did you get to loosen up?"

"I'm not drunk."

"I didn't say you were."

"Hanji is the only one getting a bit carried away while Erwin and Mike have enough that they aren't all up tight," Tsuki stood beside the table, observing her friends while giving her thoughts on the matter, but the rogue kept toying the glass within her hands, "Then our squad appears to be responsible except for a few of them that are getting there."

Leaning back against the table beside the table, seeing the others for a moment before glancing over to his companion, "Well, you'll certainly be the only one out of them that will be sober."

"I can see that," Staring at her own drink until Tsuki frowned to herself, setting it aside since she doesn't find it necessary to drink and the woman sighed under her breath as she moved towards the wall while giving a shrug, "But it's not like I have a choice anyway, alcohol has no effect on me unlike you and everyone else here."

Watching how the rogue still isn't comfortable with her defect that only added onto the list that depicted her from everyone. It only made her feel outcasted, but Levi attempted to cheer her up by sparing some words hoping it'll comfort her.

"Aren't you lucky," Leaning against the wall beside the rogue, he stared at the beverage in his hands for a moment before setting aside, "I don't know what I'll do if I can drink with no issues attached to it like crappy hangovers or a stupid drunk phase."

"It's quite boring and I don't picture you drinking anything else besides tea, you teaholic," Giggling, Tsuki felt touched to hear his comment that was made to comfort her. She looked over to him and smiled once spotting a faint smile that only lasted for a split second.

"Come on, I know you want to smile at that," Straightening herself, pointing out his minor slip up and the rogue knew how self conscious he can be when it came to expressing any type of emotion on the surface without it coming off cold in a way due to his stoic tone.

Levi didn't bat an eye, refusing to acknowledge her observation, but he found it amusing to see how persistent she could be, yet he won't underestimate the rogue in the slightest. Fully aware of her intentions, but not wanting his composer to slip when he's among the others because in the end he'll only personally reveal the softness that has been covered up with years of trauma to people has earned it.

Tsuki has stuck around for a handful of years, being his partner until death or told otherwise, but despite it being part of their duties as members of the Survey Corps. He won't deny the white haired scout has grown on him and surely the rogue knew how much she means to him even if he won't say the words.

Narrowing his eyes once realizing the sudden weight added onto his shoulder, glancing over to see the rogue stare and she chuckled once deciding to switch her eyes to their unusual yellow shade. He had mix feelings in regards to her ability with Titans, those clear blue eyes that are bright and how they can suddenly change to the surreal yellow shade that could leave anyone uneasy. But Levi found them interesting, yet it annoys him in how childish she can get in regards to her ability when she uses them outside of expeditions.

"You know it makes you look younger when you smile, despite the fact that you still have such a youthful appearance already," Within a blink of an eye, she stepped back while her blue eyes landed over to the others, but she sensed his glare that he thrown at her direction once hearing her comment.

"Keep on glaring, you might even pass out if you don't take care of yourself," Crossing her arms, warning him along with teasing him if he decides to continue, but she knew he wasn't one to cross the line when it came to drinking.

"Looks who's taking, shorty," Rolling his eyes, turning around to completely face her and flat out ignored her previous comments. Crocking an eye brow, his eyes landing on her for a moment before glancing over his shoulder to the others, "Anyone can mistake you as some brat."

Retorting back, never getting used him daring to throw such remarks her way when it came down to height, but Tsuki found it funny, "You're short too!"

Folding his arms across his chest, Levi kept a calm look as he taunt the woman's height since he's on the receiving side, "But I'm taller than you, so I have the high ground."

"Dummy," Shooting one of the few names she has grown to call him, she knew he hated it at least, but now it's her own version of his tendency of calling others brats, sometimes it included her as well.

"I won't say that, shorty," Snorting back, collecting his drink again and he stared over to the others. He won't deny he's socially awkward even among friends, but he's fine with seeing everything happy especially in a world that they live in.

Sighing, letting him have the fun of calling someone short even if it was towards her, so she left it alone, "Okay, answer this," Leaning back against the wall, containing the laughter that wanted to escape from her as she smiled to herself before asking a silly question in hopes to get a reaction out of him, "If you spill a cleaning product, did you make a mess?"

Levi froze, staring at the rogue as if she said something utterly absurd that he doesn't wish to think much of, but he couldn't get over how painfully terrible the joke was if he could consider it a joke to begin with. Setting the drink down again, he couldn't comprehend how she or Hanji could ever come up with silly things to say to him that makes him want to roll his eyes.

"Just shut up, already," He nudged her with his elbow before he shook his head, Levi stared at the rogue and he just couldn't get over the awful joke she attempted to pull on him, "I'm tired of you babbling about stuff, you always taunting me, and surely everyone will mock me for this," But a part of him wanted to laugh, maybe due to the alcohol that loosen him up or something else that he can't explain.

"A smile once in awhile won't hurt you," Placing a hand on his shoulder, Tsuki showed how felt for his well being especially recently with him working hard which she understands how stress he can be when everything is weighing down on them. Then she made light of the situation, glancing over to their friends, "We only want to know you're fine, but the only one who has the courage to tease you will be Hanji and maybe Erwin if he really wants to."

"Shut up," His expression soften, brushing away from loose strains of hair from her face while muttering, "I hate when you just rumble."

Teasing him, seeing how he continued to keep a straight face, but there was faint hints of him wanting to give in and spare one of his smiles that didn't hold any signs of mockery, "What's that I see~?" Tsuki raised a brow, seeing how long will it be until he finally cracks out of his serious demeanor especially on an important day.

Smirking to himself, he's comfortably fine with not smiling as long as he gets to see her smile. Levi glanced over to see if anyone was going to interrupt them in any minute, so he took the moment to initiate things between them, "You basically smile most of the damn time and that's enough for the two of us," Leaning onto her, Levi chuckled huskily as he brushed his nose across her cheek and glancing back to see a smile resting on her lips which only made him smile in return.

"I know," Her eyes locked with his as she whispered and she couldn't stop herself from giggling since he hardly ever initiates anything between them especially outside the privacy of their own space such as their office or dorm.

A simple kiss was all they needed, one that held so much weight to it where words cannot express. Within that small moment, no matter what he'll catch himself smiling and he had to blame her for spreading such a thing to him. How her own smile against his lips could make him break out of his stoic demeanor he keeps to shield everything that life has thrown at him.

Pulling back, Levi sighed to himself as he stared at Tsuki, his words were halfhearted, but he smirked, "You're contagious."

"Shut up," Smacking his shoulder Tsuki rolled her eyes at his remark, she knew he'll say something along the lines.

"Hey Levi!"

Both turning to see that everyone was ready to cut the cake and are now waiting on him to join them. Levi didn't say another word towards the rogue as he decided to grab the drink he left aside, but it was soon taken from his hand.

Taking his drink away, Tsuki smiled before finishing whatever was left of it which gotten Levi cringe at how distasteful the rogue can be, but all she said in return was, "Now you can't be tipsy because I don't want to deal with you later."

Tsuki didn't express any signs of concern involving the fact she basically couldn't care less about drinking someone's else beverage and Levi understands that the woman won't get sick no matter what, but it doesn't stop him from thinking that is was disgusting. Shaking his head, retorting back, "Disgusting."

Rolling her eyes, she countered his complaint which should stop him from complaining, "Yet you're fine ki-"

"-Not a word," Cutting her off, not wanting to talk about the matter as they went over towards the others.

"You're unbearable, I might as well leave you be once returning to our dorm."

"Even if it's my birthday."

Shrugging her shoulders, not giving a clear answer as she simply stated, "We'll see how you handle yourself in a social event like this."

"Captain!"

"Levi you must join us!"

"Come on, birthday boy," Tsuki chuckled over to him before giving him a push towards their friends that have all gathered around the table.

Sending a quick glare over his shoulder directly at the rogue, but it didn't last as he shook his head. Moving around the table where he saw everything laid out and his landed on the cake that was placed in front of him.

Crossing his arms, Levi didn't faze from his usual bored look as he stood there in front of the cake with the candles all lit up. Glancing down at the sweet pastry, he saw the work that everyone put into from Mike baking the cake to his squad providing the candles and once he looked up to see his friends surrounding him. Levi saw how everyone was happy for him, but a part of him felt incomplete as he stared off for a moment and just for a split second he got a glimpse of two figures standing in the back of the room. The familiar red head who stood beside another old friend who held a calm expression as the two smiled over to him and Levi could recall old days where he had only his two friends back in the underground. But before he could linger on the old memories, someone placed a hand against his back and Levi glanced over to see the rogue offer a smile.

A smile that always made him feel at ease even for a moment, but he looked around once again to see how everyone was chatting away as they awaited for him to blow the candles so everyone can enjoy the sweet dessert. Sometimes, he wonders how could someone like him have friends that are persistent to celebrate his birthday even when he doesn't find it necessary, but he'll appreciate every ounce of it because life is short and he won't take any of it for granted. No matter if he can't express it verbally, in the end as long as they're happy then he's happy, so they'll be the smile he can't convey so easily.

Inhaling, finally blowing the candles out which was soon followed with a small applause from the group and Levi raised a brow once he felt someone giving him a small pat on the shoulder. Looking over to his side, he saw Erwin offer a smile before moving away as Petra volunteer in serving the cake among everyone. Before he knew it he was tugged away from his spot by Tsuki while Mike silently scolded Hanji who wanted to attempt last years events and Levi sighed in relief to avoid such a thing.

Standing among his squad, Levi glanced to his side to see the rogue keeping up with him and he only stared at her. Watching how she looks when she smiles, he returned his attention back his friends as they joked and happily chatted among themselves while dragging him into the conservation. Without even thinking, he chuckled before cracking a smile to hear how persistent everyone was in setting up something simple for him and a part of him wishes life was like this at times, but it isn't.

Folding his arms, returning back to his neutral expression but a bit more relax and Levi continued to watch his friends laugh and smile around him before they offered a final toast towards him. From the corner of his eye, he saw Tsuki spare him another of her many smiles before she placed a hand on his shoulder for a moment to express her feelings which he knew very well and gladly returned it with one of his rare smiles even if it was faint.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading/checking this story out. If you're familiar with my main fic, Eclipse. I used my OC from the story into this one-shot as a form of back story that I'll faintly touch within the main fic, but I didn't want to create a flashback piece in Eclipse for reasons. If you enjoyed this side one-shot then you might like to try out the main fic, but if not then this one-shot can stand on its own.**

 **But for those who read Eclipse then I'll like to clear that the placement of this one-shot takes place within the time after the Colossal Titan breached the walls, but before the five year skip that the 104th Trainees graduate, so within that time span and I could go on about it, but I don't want to create a long A/N. However, I'll provide more information explaining the connections or resolving any questions about the placement if you're interested in knowing, so feel free to review or PM me.**

 **Until then, hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


End file.
